Gakuen Alice Chapter 045
Title- Promises Kept Date Volume 08 Previous Chapter → 044 Next Chapter → 046 Synopsis Mikan wakes up from a dream of Narumi telling her to make as many friends as she can. Ironically, she is surrounded by all of Class B who spent the night having a sleepover. The scene changes to Narumi, Yuka, and Shiki at a grave site who are all silent. The scene then changes to Subaru in Hotaru's hospital room. Hotaru wakes up imagining Penguin next to her bedside smiling at her. Back to the grave site, Narumi asks Yuka to give him what she "stole" from him that ''day. Yuka calmly refuses, saying if she did Narumi would go after her. She then tells Narumi that she will continue with what she is doing. Narumi is told by her to continue with protecting the childern of Gakuen Alice, like she begged him to when she left the school. As she leaves to teleport away with Shiki, Yuka places a bag that contains the stolen Alice stones on the ground. She gives Narumi one last look and Narumi could only respond by saying, senpai. Shiki questions Yuka if its okay if she returned the Alice stones and she only replies that she can not contiune living with these confused feelings. These feelings being of her daughter, Mikan who share the same eyes of Yuka back then. Three days, later Mikan and her friends are going to visit Hotaru in the hospital. Everyone is hopeful of Hotaru's recovery and happy that Iinchou has his Alice back. Iinchou confesses that he only remembers a dream of a figure; Narumi. A car then pulls up with Narumi, Subaru and Misaki-sensei (carrying Hotaru) getting out of the car. Misaki-sensei puts down Hotaru and she walks over to Mikan. Hotaru tells Mikan that she knows about everything that has happened (including Penguin's death). She smiles and calls Mikan crybaby when she starts tearing up proceds to wipe a tear with her finger. The two then share a hug happy to be together again. The happy moment is changed to a scene of the ESP and Persona. They discuss that Natsume needs more moderating, but can still be controlled through threats. However, Narumi is a whole different manner. Back to Class B, Tsubasa suggests to Natsume to join in the group hug, but Natsume reacts like usual and ignores him. As Natsume walks off Natsume tosses Tsubasa his Healing Alice stone. Natsume tells Tsubasa (calling him by his name for the first time) to stop worrying about others and care for his own injuries. This goes way back to Tsubasa letting Subaru tend to Natsume's injuries first. Tsubasa understands and smiles, joking that Natsume should of called him, Tsubasa-senpai.﻿ Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions *What is the ESP and Persona planning to do with Narumi? Memorable Moments Quotes *(Yuka to Narumi): ''"Why do you stay in the school? Are you keeping the promise that we made that day?" *''(Yuka's thoughts): ''"- And at that time the expression in her eyes the same as me......" *(Hotaru to Mikan):'' "Crybaby. Idiot. What are worrying about." *(ESP to Persona): ''"Natsume Hyūga just needs to be threatened and cowed into obedience. The problem now is, from today on, what is to be done with Narumi-sensei..." *(Natsume to Tsubasa): "''Tsubasa. on loan. Your shoulder if you only care about others you'll never heal. Now we don't owe each other anything. I don't want you to worry about me."'' *(Tsubasa to Natsume): "Shouldn't it be '''Tsubasa-senpai'?"'' Category:Chapter